How Fanfic ruined Captain America's life
by SciFiSlashFreak
Summary: Steve accidentally stumbles upon fanfiction and realizes that Tony and Bruce are perfect for one and other. Wanting to see his friends happy he proceeds to play match maker. All the while trying to figure out why the idea of Tony with Bruce is bugging him so much when it's so right. Hilarity ensues. Steve/Tony and other pairings revealed inside. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter One

**A/n: So the Avengers have sorta been taking over my life. I've always loved them, my stack of comics that I've been attests to that but seeing the movies just... I dunno.**

** Anyway this is my first Avenger fic. Please be gentle. **

**Summery: Steve accidentally stumbles upon fanfiction and realizes that Tony and Bruce are perfect for one and other. Wanting to see his friends happy he proceeds to play match maker. All the while trying to figure out why the idea of Tony with Bruce is bugging him so much when it's so right. **

**Pairings: Steve/Tony, Bruce/Tony(Kinda), Clint/Bruce, Pepper/Natasha, Thor/Loki, Coulson/Hill, mentions of: Jane/Thor, Peggy/Steve, Bruce/Peggy and past Tony/Pepper. Among other, some rather ridiculous pairings, Steve discovers in fics that are a surprise. **

**Rating:It's starts out T but eventually will be more M.**

**Warnings: Language, Male/Male and Girl/Girl relationships, and sexual situations. If any of this bugs you push the back button.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned every Avenger related movie, and quite a few comics so I guess in a way I own a little peice of them... No? Aw damn it all. Fine I guess I don't own em. Enjoy****_!_**

...

The first time was an accident.

It was about 5 months after the assembling of the Avengers, since then they had all moved into to the re-built and renamed, Avengers Tower (Staying apart hadn't exactly been convenient seeing as Earth couldn't manage to stay out of trouble for more than a few weeks, so having them all in one place was preferable. Also, although none of them were likely to admit it, they were lonely) They all had gotten over their disastrous start and were for the most part were getting along.

The most surprising thing, for Steve at least, was the blossoming friendship between he and Tony. After apologizing for their harsh words, Steve admitting that Tony _WAS_ a hero and a good man and he couldn't have been more wrong about him if he'd tried (Steve's exact words) and Tony saying that not everything that made him great came from a bottle (Tony's exact words may have been a tad more teasing(insulting) but that was the general gist ) Tony had begun trying his best to catch Steve up to the new world and Steve helped Tony have better moves outside the suit. And after Tony's breakup from Pepper ("I don't wanna talk about it Cap. It happened and I don't need a therapy session because of it. Now this is an Iphone...") Tony had taken to spending all his time either in the lab with Bruce or teaching Steve about technology.

So really it was all Tony's fault. If Tony had never taken it upon himself to help Steve with computers to prevent him from having to deal with his own issues, Steve never would have been able to access Google. And if Steve hadn't been able to access Google he never would have, just out of curiosity, searched The Avengers. And if Steve had never searched The Avengers, Steve never would have found Fanfiction. But find it he did.

At first, while confusing it was harmless. Most of it was girls putting versions of themselves in romantic relationships with one of them. Some were of them together (apparently Clint and Natasha were '_Made for each other_' which made Steve laugh when he thought about what their faces would be if they heard that) some were more disturbing than others (He had almost broke the computer after acidently stumbling upon a story about a sub/dom relationship between Director Fury and Natasha. He'd never be able to look the Director in the eye again.) some were actually pretty believable (Agent Hill and Agent Coulson would make a lovely couple.)

Then Steve stumbled onto something called 'Slash'.At first he wondered why their fans would write about them fighting one and other.

Then he read another. And another. And another. And another. And one more.

He was... Confused. Confused why people seemed to think he and Bucky or worse he and **HOWARD** had been... Involved. Confused at how some people got this kind of thing in their head. Because really some of it was just... outrageous ( he think he'd know if he was sleeping with Agent Coulson) . The most outrageous of all, though was the several fictions of Him and _TONY_ (as if a guy like Tony would ever be interested in him... And of course Steve wasn't... That way. Not that there was anything wrong with that!)

What really interested him though was how some of it made perfect sense. Like how Ms. Potts and Natasha did seem rather fond of each other (Natasha had actually SMILED at her yesterday.) How Thor did seem to care an _awful lot _about Loki. Or, most of all, Tony and Bruce. The more Steve read the more he realized the two scientists were perfect for each other. They both understood what the other said (Steve still had a hard time believing half of what they said was English). They both were ordinary guys who had made life changing mistakes but had made the best of it. They were... perfect for one and other.

What really confused Steve more than anything though... Was why that thought bothered him so much.

**...**

**A/n- I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry it's so short, others will be longer.**

**Review and let me know what you thought**


	2. Chapter Two

**N: So I plan to do weekly updates, in writing these . so I apologize for any errors. Usually my update day will be Friday, but I'm on a road trip in South Dakota and i spent last night in the badlands and my signal wasn't the most reliable. **

**So your gonna find out why i said there is Kinda some Bruce/Tony in this chapter. Also Tony was intentionally written OOC, and i made sure when i wrote a certain scene it was rushed and not well thought out to give the impression of crappy writing, hopefully my perfectionist personality allowed me to do so. I'm trying to tell you all this without giving the chapter away. **

**I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, it means a lot. **

**Chapter Warning: Masturbation (Not incredibly detailed but still)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Steve eventually figured it out. Why the Bruce/Tony stories bugged him so much.

It was obvious really. The two geniuses were perfect for each other and would make the other happy and yet it hadn't happened.

And that's why the thought caused Steve such distress, the idea of his friends ignoring their best chance at happiness.

So, as their friend it was only right that he try to correct the situation. And if the idea of playing Matchmaker for the two geniuses gave him a sinking feeling it was probably due to the fact he wasn't sure how to go about this.

Tony would be easier he imagined. It was known that Tony wasn't picky about who he was with (As all the team found out when a blonde muscular man had asked if Tony was still there only to sulk as he took the elevator down alone.) And he was obviously fond of Bruce, if he wasn't with Steve he was with Bruce. And most of the time when all the team was in one place Tony would be having a hushed conversation with Bruce. Unless Bruce was talking with Clint (Actually he more listened with a fond smile as Clint talked) then Tony would sit by Steve instead.

Now Bruce... Bruce would be more difficult. He wasn't exactly positive if he had any interest in men, but Steve had always had the impression that Doctor Banner was an open minded man and that gender really didn't matter to him so much as the persons mind. And he spent more than half his time with Tony down in the labs, so he obviously liked the fellow genius. And after all didn't the best relationships stem from great friendships?

But how to get them to see it? That was the real question.

Tony had gone back to his string of one-night stands after Pepper and him split and seemed determined to never settle down ever again. Bruce was afraid of 'The Other Guy' hurting those he cared about. So a relationship must seem stupidly risky to him.

Steve was utterly clueless as to how to begin such a thing.

Which is why at one in the morning, finding himself unable to sleep with his mind so preoccupied, he was sitting in front of the laptop Tony had given him. He had found a website dedicated to stories of The Avengers and was reading any Bruce/Tony he could find to give him an idea of how to go about getting his friends to realize how perfect they were as a couple.

Some people couldn't write them correctly to save their lifes, having Tony meek and shy and Bruce this angry shouting guy. Some actually seemed to understand them pretty well. And some made Steve blush. The 'Smut Scenes', as he had found out they were called were usually rich with detail and once Steve realized that he was reading more than just a kiss he quickly skipped ahead.

Every thing was going fine. He had gotten some good ideas of how to make the geniuses more aware of the potential of the two of them. He'd been reading one for a few chapters and while not extremely accurate on the personalities of the couple (He had seen worse in his small time of reading) It was many chapters in and had no sexual contact between the two, not even a kiss, which Steve was completely fine with.

And then this happened:

_Tony sighed as he closed the door to his room. He had been sure he and Bruce had a moment but the doctor had simply turned away and continued on with his work._

Steve snorted at this, this writer obviously didn't know Tony. If Tony wanted something, and he knew that it was possible, he'd get it. If he and Bruce had a moment he wouldn't have let Doctor Banner look away. He would have grabbed him and kissed him. He'd be skilled, passionate, forceful yet somehow at the same time gentle. That's how Steve would imagine a kiss from Tony... Not that he ever did! But if he WERE to ever imagine it, which he wouldn't, that's how it would be.

_Tony flopped on his king sized bed and looked up at his ceiling and began thinking about what happened only an hour ago. His and Bruce's eyes catching, Bruce leaning in, Tony's hand traveled down as the memory turned into fantasy and Bruce grabbed him by the hair and kissed him, Tony letting Bruce take control of the kiss._

This author **really** didn't know Tony even if he was the... Bottom of the pair (Steve liked those better. Not because he had thought about which position he'd prefer Tony in! It just seemed more realistic) he'd still have control of the situation. Just because that would be his role in a relationship didn't mean Tony was in any way submissive.

_Tony groaned at the image in his brain as he slipped his hand under the waist band of his jeans and he gripped his hardening length through his boxers and-_

Steve stopped reading as soon as he realized what kind of chapter this was. His face was warm and he was sure he was blushing and he had this feeling in the put of his stomach that wasn't entirely a bad thing. He should stop. Really. He should stop right now and move on to the next chapter. Or better yet a story that depicted Tony better. He needed to stop. Right now.

Maybe if he scrolled down a bit...

_Tony imagined Bruce's hand where his own was, pumping it slowly as Tony begged for him to go faster. Tony gave something akin to a mewl of desperation as Fantasy Bruce-_

No Steve didn't want to hear about the things Bruce did to Tony. Fictional, fantasy or otherwise. He should just move on and-

_Tony_ _slid a finger down to his entrance "Oh god, Bruce" he said breathlessly as he circled his entrance continuing to pump himself "Please Bruce. Oh please"_

He should really stop. This wasn't right. Steve shifted on his chair only his pants were uncomfortably tight. No. This wasn't happening. Steve took a deep breath, this was completely natural, he wasn't aroused by the idea of Tony... Doing that. But reading about it just reminded him that it had been a long time for him. Really it was a natural reaction. He just had to shut down the laptop and then go take care of his problem.

_He slid the finger into his entrance and arched his back as he moaned in pleasure. "Bruce, Bruce, Oh god Bruce" he said in a husky voice. Repeating his name like a prayer._

This was wrong on so many levels. But that didn't stop Steve's hand moving down without his permission. It didn't stop his mind from wondering. Wondering what it would be like if Tony was doing exactly what the story said he was. But instead he would be moaning out the name-

"Steve!"

"oh god yes." Steve said breathlessly as he palmed himself through his boxers.

"Steve! You can't fool me Capsicle, I know your up."

Steve froze, that voice wasn't in his head. No it was right outside his door. Tony was right outside his door. Tony was right outside this door as he was... Oh God. Steve slammed the laptop shut and scrambled away from the computer. What had he just been doing.

No. No wasn't happening. There was a perfectly logical explanation as to why he had done what he had.

"Come on Spangles, if you don't open this door right now I'll stop being polite and just put in your pass code and come right in."

"One minute!" Steve called. He looked down at himself and was relieved to see that in his panic he had lost his 'problem'.

He took a deep breath, putting on a white shirt before opening the door "Tony it's three in the morning what do you want?"

"Oh please Cap, you were up anyway." Tony said with a careless wave of his hand.

"How did you-"

"Jarvis knows all Cap." Tony said if that explained it all, which it kind of did.

"Is there a reason your here or-"

"Well I wasn't sleeping so I put the finishing touches on some stuff and frankly it's too awesome not to show someone."

Steve sighed "Tony-"

"There's a cool new toy in it for you." Tony said, knowing Steve's answer by the tone of his voice. "Don't make me beg. It's not pretty."

Tony begging was certainly not a visual he needed right now. "Give me ten minutes." Tony gave a bright smile that absolutely did not make him look adorable as Steve closed the door and groaned.

There was a logical reason for all of this. It wasn't what it seemed. There had to be another explanation.

Steve just couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

**A/**N-** So there ya go. This is probably the most smut I have so early in a story. I usually drag it out. I still plan on making the boys work for it, so most smut will be Steve reading or fantasy's**.

**This story kind of took on a life of it's own. I was gonna have Steve oblivious to his own feelings for a bit longer but I think denial is just as good. Im not sure on my Tony out of the fanfic where I was TRYING to get him wrong. I'm working on getting him right. I either seem to make him too much of a smart ass or not enough. Tell me what you guys think, constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**So I know there may be spelling or grammar issues and for that I apologize. Like I said in writing on my phone, I have no beta, and you can only look through something so many times before you just stop realizing mistakes.**

**Review and let me know what you thought**.


End file.
